palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarôn-Kae
Tarôn-Kae is a state formed from rebellion against the Drôhznian Empire following the fall of Sâlikhín. The Tarôn-Kaenians believe that Sâlikhín was a fraud and that no gods exist at all. The Tarôn-Kaenians are often seen as the polar opposites of the Drôhznians: Tarôn-Kae is a very individualist society, believing that each man is responsible for himself and his own, Tarôn-Kaenians also value personal wealth and prestige rather than the prosperity of the greater populace. Much of the Tarôn-Kaenian economy is built on the slavery, which is outlawed in Drôhznia. Tarôn-Kae has grown wealthy from the gold mined in its mountains and from the spice trade with the mysterious Dani’wi Islands from the east. Origins The people of Târon-Kae probably originated from the lands of Northern Quaïth and migrated south towards the end of The Age of Fire, much like the native peoples of Araxia, Ithenia and maybe even Drôhznia. Little is known of these early days of Târon-Kae, as there is no written records of the time. The Vârdat Period The Târon-Kaenians first organised into small independent kingdoms known as Vardât. The Mountains of Târon-Kae are very rich gold and precious stones. Due to this, these early kingdoms grew wealthy. These proto Târon-Kaenians remained relatively safe from the savage tribes of Quaïth thanks to the protective natural feature of the area. Due to the mineral wealth of the region, these Vârdat would usually secure protection from the Quaïthi in the form of tribute. Many of the Vârdat also developed into slaver kingdoms, trading gold and weapons for slaves captured by the tribes. Although these Vârdat Kingdoms were in direct competition with each other, full scale war was relatively uncommon. Most conflict within these states was contained in small skirmishes, or clandestine spying and subterfuge. Drôhznian Conquest As the armies of Sâlikhín expanded north, the Vârdat states started to become anxious. The Vârdat rulers recognised the burgeoning Drôhznian Empire as a serious threat. For the first time in history, these states banded together so that they could form a unified front against the Drôhznians. When Sâlikhín finally arrived, the Vârdat were ready for him. Although the region was one of the first spheres of expansion for the Empire, it didn't fall under Drôhznian rule for some time. The Vârdat were exceptionally cunning and disciplined fighters. Their armies also contained auxiliary Quaïthi tribesmen, who performed vicious hit and run raids against the Drôhznians. Eventually however, the Vârdat were conquered by the Drôhznians. The people of the Vârdat never quite accustomed to life under Drôhznian rule. The Anarâjhi ideals of solidarity and community directly contradicted the Vârdat people's sense of individuality. Tensions were high between the Vârdat noble class and the Drôhznian rulers. Sâlikhín had to devote large numbers of troops to quell civil uprisings within the Vârdats. Many nobles formed underground cells dedicated to assassinating Drôhznian governors, disrupting supply lines and performing other acts of sabotage and subterfuge. Sâlikhín formed a secret police force to hunt down and destroy these terrorists. Dozens of nobles were ousted by this police force, put to trial and then executed. The Fall of Sâlikhín Since the formation of Sâlikhín's secret police force, the attacks from the Vârdat nobles had decreased dramatically. Sâlikhín believed that the underground groups had dispersed. But in reality, the nobles were simply biding their time, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. They got such an opportunity with the death of Sâlikhín at the Battle of the Teldari Gate. When news of Sâlikhín's death reach the east, the former Vârdat nobles seized the opportunity and attacked. They coordinated attacks in the region's capital of Varôs Arân, assassins eliminated the governors of the region, while mobs stormed barracks and armouries of the cities, to secure arms and armour. By the time the Drôhznian army arrived to reclaim the city, the Vârdati had fortified the city and formed into a organised fighting force. The Drôhznians failed to retake the city and the former Vârdat began their fight for independence. With the news of the victory at Vâros Arân spreading through the other Vârdat, others were quick to take up arms against their Drôhznian overlords. With the Empire embroiled in a civil war, with many of it's territories breaking away, the Vârdat were able to shake off Drôhznian rule without too much difficulty. Eventually, the Drôhznian forces were pushed back across the Ahksiar River. The Vârdat were free once more. The Unification of the Vârdat With the Drôhznians defeated, the individual Vârdat were now regaining their independence. Many of the nobles and former rulers of these states had been executed in the Drôhznian purges. The nobles of Varôs Arân decided that they should be the ones to rule over all Vârdat, as they had been the ones to start the rebellion. Some of the other nobles resisted, but the Arâni nobles were popular among the people and commanded fierce loyalty from the soldiers of the cities. One by one, the Vârdat cities fell under the influence of Vâros Arân. The nobles then declared that the Vârdat would stand together and be known as Tarôn-Kae, the Land of the Godless. One of the effects of the Drôhznian occupation was that the native Vârdat developed a severe hatred for Sâlikhín and the god Anarajh. Sâlikhín had invaded their home and killed their rulers, all in the name of God. The newly formed Tarôn-Kae''' '''was determined to not let any god conquer its people ever again. The Anarajhi Diaspora Even before the invasion of Sâlikhín, the Anarâjhi faith had started to spread throughout Tarôn-Kae. By the time of Sâlikhín's death, the faithful had formed a sizeable minority within the area. Once the nobles of Varôs Arân took power, the followers of Anarâjh within Tarôn-Kae became the targets of persecution and violence. Many Tarôn-Kaenians hated the Drôhznian god and saw any that followed him a traitor. The rulers of Tarôn-Kae then gave all Anarâjh followers a choice, leave Tarôn-Kae or die. Thousands of faithful had to flee their homes, unable to take much with them. Many refused to leave and so were put to the sword. The Tarôn-Kae nobles slaughtered any Anarâjhi who refused to leave, men women and children were all killed. Those that did leave were often attacked and captured by Quaïthi raiders as they tried to make their way to Drôhznia. The Betrayal of Caldír Barôsh In the years following the foundation of Tarôn-Kae, the nobles of Varôs Arân began to consolidate their power. This time of unification was fraught with conflict, but eventually the nobles were able to take full control of the other city states and form and centralised government. The new state was ruled by a oligarchy of nobles from the city of Varôs Arân, which became the new capital. One of these nobles was a man named Caldír Barôsh. Caldír was a brilliant and cunning man, he had orchestrated many of the resistance attacks during the occupation and had lead the armies during the revolt. During the first years of the Tarôn-Kaenian oligarchy, Caldír recognised the ineffectual nature of the other nobles. The nobles constantly bickered and argued with one another, forming a obstinate and obstructionist ruling power. Caldír, shrewd and pragmatic as he was, began sewing the seeds of his plan early on. He engineered situations which made the other nobles look weak and foolish. He began to create a network of spies so that he could maintain the upper hand on his peers. Caldír was already a hero among the common folk for his actions during the revolt. He spread propaganda to further bolster support. Soon, the people of the city would cheer and chant his name, whilst mocking and insulting the other nobles. Caldír's fellow rulers saw what his plan was and conspired to take him out. The rival nobles enacted a plan to have Caldír assassinated, but he was one step ahead. Using his spy network, Caldír caught wind of the noble's plan and used it to his advantage. When the assassination failed, Caldír exposed the plot and had the nobles arrested. He then had them tortured until they confessed. The nobles were publicly executed before the cheering citizens of Varôs Arân. With his rivals dead, Caldír declared himself king of all Tarôn-Kae.Category:Locations Category:Nations